fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenochtitlan Spirits
Tenochtitlan spirits that can be summoned, like Celestial Spirits. The magic involved in summoning the spirits is Tenochtitlan Spirit Magic Tenochtitlan Spirits Tenochtitlan spirits are usually old and powerful spirits that usually appear in human form, though there are some spirits which can appear in creature forms. Unlike Celestial Spirits, these spirits are a lot more temperamental, and some have even caused harm to the people who have tried summoning them. Caution is required when dealing with these spirits. And, usually in order to summon most of these spirits, a blood sacrifice is needed. Though some spirits need more then just that. Contracts and Rules There is only one method in obtaining a contract with one of the Tenochtitlan spirits is by first obtaining a knife of a spirit that you do not have a contract with. Then one must drip some of their blood onto the head of the knife in order to summon the spirit. If the Magical Circles do not appear at this step, then the spirit does not think you to be worthy enough at this point. If a mage manages to summon it, they will usually be tested in some way, usually by combat. If the spirit already has a contract with another mage, it might take more tests for them to break the contract. Rules *If a contract is made then a human cannot break the terms that were set, unless if the mage is ready to likely be punished in their spirit world. *If the human dies, the contract is broken. *If another mage happens upon a knife of another mage that hasn't been used in over a week, the contract can be broken if the other mage is worthy. *Humans are not allowed in the Tenochtitlan spirit world under normal circumstances. Knives There are currently 13 knives known with a total of two "sets" of knives. Lords of the Night: *'Knife of the Fire Lord:' *'Knife of the Obsidian Butterfly:' *'Knife of the Rising Sun:' *'Knife of the Maize Lord:' *'Knife of the Underworld Lord:' *'Knife of the Jade Skirt:' *'Knife of the Charmed One:' *'Knife of the Mountain Heart:' *'Knife of the Rain Lord:' *reserved* Lords of the Compass: *'Knife of the Great Bear, Lord of the North:' *'Knife of the Hummingbird, Lord of the South:' *'Knife of the Night Drinker, Lord of the East:' *'Knife of the Feathered Serpent, Lord of the West:' *reserved* Summoning To be able to summon one of the Tenochtitlan Spirits, the holder of the knife must bring the knife's blade to their body, most summoners usually choosing a palm or wrist, and cutting across it, allowing the blood to drip down from their wound to the blade of the knife. After preforming that, a deep crimson magical circle will appear in front of the holder to insert the knife into. Allowing the circle to appear and not summoning the spirit will put you in bad terms with the spirit, sometimes making the spirits not appear when you actually summon them, unless you are in very good terms with that specific spirit. Usually, to summon a spirit, they must say something along the lines of: "Come forth *spirit name*, *spirit title*" One can also use the blood of an opponent to summon a spirit, but only if they are the only ones holding it. If the opponent is still touching it when the summoner tries to summon the spirit, it will not work.